Motorcycles
by Hilary-O
Summary: Sesshomaru and kagome are both bigwigs and are being forced to work with eachother when one has a major character flaw and the other cant sit still for a simple business meeting. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Motorcycles

By: Tokyo Bells

Disclaimer: Do you really need me to say it?

As Kagome walked into the office of Inutaisho, largest chopstick manufacturer in Japan, she was struck silent by the crimson walls and elegant 17th century style furniture. Although it could be expected since Inutaisho is a demon. Not to mention the fact that he is the lord of the west and can easily afford it all.

"Lady Higurashi!" boomed an old man with long silver hair and deadly looking claws, "It's so nice to see someone from the Higurashi clan in my own office buildings. Come with me into the conference room. I want to talk to you!"

As soon as Kagome and the old man were in the conference room, he started in with the questions.

"So Kagome-sama, I hear tell that your grandfather and grandmother left you the entire Higurashi Empire. That plane accident was so tragic. Did your younger brother get anything?"

Kagome inwardly grimaced "It was decided that Sota is not the sort of person with a head for business. He is only a toddler and is not even royal blood. He is the son of my mother and step father. My grandparents, my fathers' parents, stated in their will that I was to be the heir." She replied, careful not to give away to much information.

"I see. So you are not even out of high school, and you have already doubled the company. And now you are after mine… Yes?" he asked her.

"Well yes, to put it bluntly. I was inspired to buy your company out from under my chief competitor, Naraku Onigumo. When your company went on the market, I realized that I wanted not to destroy your company, but incorporate it into mine. You and your sons will still control it to a limit. However, you sir, will be working directly under me, along with other companies that have become part of my empire." Said Kagome honestly.

"My oh my…you really are everything that they said. A economical genius…" In his mind, Inutaisho was reeling. This 17 year old girl was doing something that he himself would do. Taking over the world using the economy. She was amazing. "So tell me, how is it in Northern Japan these days?"

"I, myself, don't live in Japan with my mother and half bother. I live and operate out of Amsterdam. I find that the minimal economical laws work to my advantage vastly. I don't get out much though anymore because of my job and school."

"Wise. Very wise…" said Inutaisho.

"I like to think so. But back to business. I need to know for a fact that you are going to sell to me instead of Onigumo." Kagome was all about business.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, but I honestly don't know. I don't have the talent of my son, Sesshomaru, to sniff out a good deal. I will have to talk to him before I do anything final. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. I will be leaving for Russia though in…" Kagome checked her watch "…three hours. You will have to contact me through dog sleigh, or after I return to Japan to finish up my deal with Ayame incorporated." Said Kagome with a light chuckle.

"I will await your return." Inutaisho stood up then

Kagome followed suit, and stood up, shaking the proffered hand.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet someone who has connected Japan with America so much. Please stop by anytime for tea." Said Inutaisho with a fatherly grin.

"I will. Goodbye. I don't want to miss my flight!" said Kagome before grabbing her briefcase and briskly walking out the door, down the hall, and down the stairs that lead to the elevator.

Inutaisho yelled down the hall before she was out of sight for her to say hello to her father.

**Parking Garage:**

Best friends, Sesshomaru and Miroku were walking in the parking garage, when a woman walked by them that had long black hair, and looked to be 17 years old. She walked over to a Suzuki Katana, put on a deep red helmet that matched her bike perfectly. She then started the bike, put it into gear, and sped off, her hair fluttering behind her like a waterfall.

Sesshomaru's face remained impassive as he asked Miroku, the office know-it-all, who she was.

"That's Higurashi Kagome. She is head of the Higurashi clan, Lady of the Northern lands after her grandmother died, and high school senior." Miroku replied.

"Interesting…I wonder what she is doing here. Money business, or land business…?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"Probably money. I heard that she put her stepfather in charge of the north since she lives in Amsterdam with her real father. So she probably won't have much to do with the running of the northern lands until she finishes college. Oh that reminds me!"

"Of what?" asked Sesshomaru with a slight sigh.

"When do college courses start? Sango is in your class, and she asked me to ask you when registration starts."

"Tell her that they are tomorrow. At least for us freshman…" Sesshomaru muttered as he continued to dwell on the girl with the super cool motorcycle.

"Dude, it is so cool to finally be out of college. That place was sucking me dry."

"Miroku, does lady Kagome know that it is dangerous for her to ride a motorcycle when she has not provided an heir for the northern lands?"

"Of course she does. So far as I can tell, she is constantly getting grief from her mother and advisors about it. But I guess she is a total thrill seeker. Sexy huh?" said Miroku suggestively, wagging his eyebrows.

"Pervert. Is this serious, or just motorcycles?" he asked

"I saw her on the front of some European magazine. She is into some serious stuff. They found her bungee jumping off a bridge in Germany, and base jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge. She and Kouga would get along well together."

Kouga was a man that worked in Inutaisho's company that had an affinity for dangerous activities.

"I need to get back to the office. Dad has fits when neither I nor Inuyasha is in the building. See you tomorrow at registration. I assume that Sango will drag you along and try to get you to sign up for classes so that you can finish your junior year."

"Of course. Why can't she see that I don't need to finish college. I am perfectly fine with an AA?" muttered Miroku, his head hanging low.

"Bye Miroku. See you later.

**Inutaisho's office:**

"Son, how are you. Your mother has been worried about you and Inuyasha." Said the old man, his cane making a clicking sound on the marble floor.

"I have been busy trying to get Kagura settled in our dorm room. She is so annoying." Said Sesshomaru

"Try to by nice to your cousin. She is from the south. She does not know how things are around here." Inutaisho muttered as he dug around in his desk, looking for his heart pills.

"Yes father…Is there anything else you needed from me, or may I get back to the dorm and do some work before school starts?"

"Actually I do have something to say to you. I was recently introduced to the new lady of the North. She is only 17 years old, and has transformed her corporation, and wants to absorb ours. I have decided that it is time for you to learn how to actually run this business before she takes over."

"Father, I already know how to run a business." Sesshomaru replied in his usual clipped tone.

"Not really. You can read a contract like no one else, and tackle a marketing report like a football player. But you need to learn how to interact with people like Lady Higurashi and such."

Sesshomaru was not happy about this development, but nodded, and accepted the piece of paper that listed his new duties as vice president of his fathers company. It had things on it such as going to parties, while representing his father to the other lords and ladies of Japan. Sesshomaru of course thought was just great. Then again he was a very sarcastic person in his mind.

**Russia: **

"Do svidaniya!" (Good bye!) Said Kagome, as she boarded the jet that would take her from Russia to West Japan.

**Japan: **

"Mother, Sota!" yelled Kagome as she jumped off the plane, and set off at a dead sprint at her family, plus her stepfather.

"Lady Kagome!" yelled her stepfather, Jirô, who also happened to be her chief advisor of etiquette. "A lady does not yell and run in public. Restrain yourself."

Kagome stopped and lightly hugged both her mother and younger half brother, before letting her stepfather to kiss her ring.

"Mother, it's so good to see you again. How are you?" asked Kagome when the group was finally in the limo that was waiting outside the airport.

"Hey sis! Guess what!" said Sota as he sat in his big sisters lap. He was only 2 years old, but could talk without the common baby lisp for the most part.

What?" asked Kagome, slightly bouncing him on her lap.

He giggled and bounced along with his older sister. "I got to go see jii-chan today. He told me that I am…" he held up two fingers "…2 years old!"

"No way! That is so exciting!" giggled Kagome, her class ring slightly catching on Sota's polo shirt.

"Oh Kagome, I just remembered. Your father called from his plane. He wants you to know that you should call him as soon as possible. Ok?"

"Ok mom, I will call him as soon as I get to my office. Driver, will you please drop me off here. I just remembered some business I need to take care of."

The driver stopped in front of a sky scraper that had a statue of Kagome's great grandfather in front of it. There was a marble sign also that read 'Higurashi inc.'

When Kagome said goodbye to everyone in the car, she immediately went into the building, spoke to her secretary for a moment, and then went to her office to call her father.

"Hi dad!"

"There is my daughter. How are you after your little escapade in Russia?"

"Oh you know. Cold, dreary, no parental control. The best sort of thing out there." Said Kagome jokingly.

"I'm laughing my socks off." Her father, Tasô, said sarcastically.

"Well you keep doing that. Now tell me, mom said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?"

"Right! Honey I got some bad news." Tasô said.

"And what would that be?"

"Well I am currently in Hong Kong, and won't be able to make it back to Amsterdam in time for school to start after vacation. I think you should enroll in some classes at the nearby college so that you will be all caught up for school when you and I get back to Amsterdam."

"Oh…alright dad, I will stay here. But I refuse to live with Mom and her husband. I am going to rent an apartment in the hills. Something simple, month-to-month rent, the works." Kagome said, as she handed a fax from the Swiss government to her secretary.

"I thought you would say that. I'm sorry, but I am just not comfortable with you living alone. I arranged for you to stay with an old business partner's daughter. Her name is Sango and she is your age. Your driver has been instructed to take you to her apartment by 6:00. Aright?"

Kagome sighed and said "Yeah dad. Just give me her number so that I can have some things sent over there."

4 hours later, Kagome was still sitting at her desk, buried in a mountain of papers. All of a sudden, a person wearing a striped green and blue poncho and who had black hair, burst into her office.

"Kagome!" she yelled. She then took a seat at the spare chair before staring at said person.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked Kagome, who was barely suppressing a snotty retort, in favor of being calm.

"I'm Sango, and its time to go. I sent your driver away so that we can ride your motorcycle."

Kagome checked her watch and saw that it was indeed 6:00. So without speaking to the boisterous person in her office, she packed her briefcase, grabbed a spare motorcycle helmet from her closet, and started walking out of the office.

When they got out into the parking garage, Sango almost fainted at the sight of the Kawasaki Ninja that met her eyes.

"Wow…" was all she said.

"Yeah," replied Kagome, a small grin overcoming her face. "Put this on and get on" she said, handing Sango a midnight blue helmet.

**Sango's POV:**

_I have never felt something so thrilling. I need to get me one of these. _

"Kagome! Take a left up here!" I yelled trying to get my voice loud enough above the wind.

Kagome jerked her head in a nod.

In less than 15 minutes, we had made it to an apartment that was usually a half hour away from Kagome's part of town.

**Normal POV:**

"What did you think?" asked Kagome, as she grabbed the helmet that was in Sango's outstretched hand.

"It was fun. Hey, why aren't you getting off the bike?"

Kagome had indeed not gotten off the bike. " I need to go for a drive; I have had a stressful day. I will be back in a few hours." Was all she said before she sped off, her hair pulled back in a braid.

"Great…Wait till her dad hears this…"

Alright, I am only writing right now because I am on Christmas break. After school starts, chapters will be very erratic.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kagome finally got back to Sango's apartment, she parked her bike and pocketed the keys. Sango lived in a duplex, and when Kagome had dropped her off, she had gone through the left door.

The house was in the traditional Japanese way and was tastefully made out of wood. There was cherry trees all over the yard. And since it was spring, they were blossoming.

Kagome walked over to the door, brushed off her jeans and shirt, and knocked on the door.

A man who was probably 23 years old answered. He had semi-long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and had gold earrings in his right ear. He was wearing the clothes of a monk, and had a worried look on his face.

"Hello?" he asked, not looking at her; just staring at the ground

"Hi. I'm Kagome, and I think I am going to be staying at this home for a while." Said Kagome. She was slightly startled when the man looked at her then turned around and yelled into the house that she was back.

Suddenly a harassed looking Sango came to the door. "Kagome! Where have you been?" she yelled hurtling towards her like a bullet.

Needless to say, Kagome was quite shocked when a person threw herself into her arms, tears streaking down her face.

Kagome tried to comfort the older girl by patting her head and saying 'Shhh' a lot.

"I was so worried. You said a few hours, so I thought that meant three or four, not seven. Its one in the morning. Where have you been?"

Kagome didn't want to tell Sango that she had been racing, so replied that she had been driving.

"Well next time, tell me if you are going to 'drive'. If we are going to be friends, we need to trust each other. Ok?"

The monk had been watching the scene with a look of quiet amusement before loudly clearing his throat.

"My lady Kagome, I would like to introduce myself. I am Miroku, Sango's boyfriend."

"You're a monk, and her boyfriend?" asked Kagome with a raise of her left eyebrow.

"No, I'm not a monk. I'm modeling a monk's uniform for my cousin's world History class tomorrow, and Sango is fixing the hem." Miroku said with a chuckle.

"Great. Hey Sango, where is my room?" Kagome asked her new friend who was walking back into the house.

"I will show you. Follow me!" Sango replied as she clomped up the stairs in her fluffy pink slippers and Hello Kitty pajamas.

There looked to be about four bedrooms upstairs. One was Sango's, another was Miroku's, another Kagome's, and the last was an office that had been set up for Kagome.

"This is your room!" sang Sango as she turned the knob of the room.

The first thing that entered Kagome's mind was 'Pink'. Everything in the room was Hello Kitty or pink. The wall paper had Hello Kitty faces which showed through the Hello Kitty posters. The bed had a Hello Kitty comforter and pillow. Literally, the whole room was themed Hello Kitty.

"Hey Sango, do you like Hello Kitty?" asked Kagome sarcastically as she looked over the rim of her glasses and set her messenger bag on the bed.

"Oh yeah; I love her. I know its strange for an 18 year old to like Hello Kitty, but I figured you wouldn't mind since you like her too." Sango replied as she opened the closet to reveal Kagome's suit cases.

"How did you know I like Hello Kitty?" asked Kagome.

"Your father told me. He insisted that you absolutely adored her!" Sango replied.

"Right…"

"Well I am going to go to bed since I have work in the morning. Talk to you later!" Sango said as she walked out of the room and pulled the door closed.

Kagome took out her cell phone and dialed up her father.

"Hello?" asked the gruff fatherly voice.

"Hello Kitty? You told Sango that I liked Hello Kitty?"

"Hi Kagome; I thought you liked Hello Kitty?" mocked Tasô.

You know good and well that I do not! I am so getting you for this!"

"Look Honey I gotta go. Say hi to your mom. See you in a few months!" Said Tasô before he hung up.

Kagome sighed and pulled off her glasses before snuggling down into the Hello Kitty Sheets.

THE MORNING

In the morning, Sango and Miroku were still asleep when Kagome woke up at 6:00. She diligently went into the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth, put her hair into a elegant French twist, and went back into her room.

In her room, she did her makeup and slipped into a navy blue Armani dress suit. This was all done by 7:00. The two other residents of the house still were not awake at this time.

After a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles (that's all that was in the house), Kagome grabbed her helmet and climbed onto the Ninja, before speeding off towards the skyscraper that she almost lived in.

AT THE OFFICE

When she got to her office, an intern who was at least two years older than Kagome handed her a cup of coffee and handed her the messages.

"Mr. Taisho has called twice, and your mother is on line one." Said Kanna, walking swiftly beside her boss.

When Kagome got into her office, she hung her leather jacket in the closet and sat down in her swivel chair. She picked up the phone and clicked line one.

"Hello Mother."

"Hi Kagome, how are you this morning?"

"Oh you know; imbeciles surround me, incompetent employees. The usual."

"Well try not to drop kick someone this week. That's never a good thing." Said Mom in a motherly voice. Kagome had never been really close to her mother. She had lived with her father in Europe since she was seven, so had spent very little time with her female parent.

"I'll try. So what's up?" Kagome asked as she wheeled over to her fax machine and buzzed her secretary. He came in and took the paper with a smile.

"I just wanted to call and tell you to remember that you have to be here for the dinner party."

"Dinner party? Do I have to?" whined Kagome, sounding much less mature than she was.

"Yes, and dress nice. And DON'T drive the motorcycle. And take out that eyebrow ring!" Kagome's mother ranted.

"Yeah, whatever, fine. Who will be there?"

"Oh you know; some of your grandparents old contacts, some of your business partners. There will only be about seventy people." Kagome's mother was all about planning social events for her daughter, even when said daughter was unappreciative.

Kagome sighed and told her mother that she would be there, then hung up.

Then she remembered that she had to call Mr. Taisho. The phone rang and was picked up by a sweet voice.

"Hello, Taisho Inc. How may I direct your call?"

"Connect me to Mr. Taisho please." Kagome said in a commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am." There was elevator style music for a few moments before a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?" said a voice that was not an elderly demonic man.

"Who is this?" asked Kagome in an offended tone.

"Sesshomaru Taisho. Who else?" demanded the 18 year old demon.

"Oh jeez. I am trying to reach your father."

"Do you happen to be Kagome Higurashi?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Mhmm." Kagome replied wearily as she handed another fax and sealed envelope to a intern.

"It was not my father calling you, it was me. I called to discuss some of the points of the contract that you offered my father."

"Well Sesshomaru, I don't have time to discuss those points right now. I would much rather speak to you in person."

Sesshomaru growled at the woman who was obviously brushing him off.

"That will be fine. Where and when?" snapped Sesshomaru as he tugged at the tie around his neck.

"Come to the Higurashi dinner party tonight at the Northern Lands Embassy. We can talk shop there." Kagome told him and then told him the address.

'This is going to be a long night…'

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Hello Mr. Suzuki! How are you and your daughters?" asked Kagome in a genuinely sweet voice as she greeted people at the doorway to the mansion that was owned by the Northern lands which Kagome owned.

"I'm doing fine Kagome. I did have a heart attack a few weeks though." Her grandparent's old friend told her.

"And your daughters?"

"Doing damn fine! They are all married now. Two of them are even living in the north now."

Kagome smiled at the fatherly figure.

"Well then I will be sure to stop by and visit them. Leave their addresses with my mother?" Kagome asked. In reality, the Suzuki daughters were well known for their shallow personalities and vapid loyalty. Kagome was not looking forward to visiting them at all.

"Of course, now pay attention to everyone else." Ordered Suzuki before he walked off into the living room to no doubt smoke a fine Cuban cigar.

"Miss Kagome, there is a man who needs to speak to you." Said a servant into Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded and asked her step father and mother to continue greeting everyone.

The servant led Kagome into the mansion and into her private office where a man was waiting. He was facing the window, so she could not see his face, only the glittering curtain of silver hair that graced his back and fell to his waist.

Kagome's breathe caught in her throat at the sight of the man that had haunted her dreams since she was a child of six.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi, I am Sesshomaru.

_**Ok, I know this was a bad ending, but I am suffering from a severe case of writers block. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It means a lot to me. I am on summer vacation right now, so you can expect updates somewhat regularly!**_

_**Ja ne! **_


End file.
